


Christmas lights in Paris

by missyoutoosweetcheeks



Series: Tryst : One shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 'i used to be a baker' lol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyways, BAKER LOUIS AND FASHION DESIGNER HARRY PLS IM SO SOFT, Baker Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Louis, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Feels, Christmas Fluff, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Fashion Designer Harry Styles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Harry is an ass, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mute Louis, Mute Louis Tomlinson, Oh wait, Orphan Harry Styles, Pretty Louis Tomlinson, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Selectively Mute Louis, THIS IS REALLY VERY CRINGEY LOL, Top Harry, a dumb piece of shit really, actually the fic is pretty tame, af, but like, he calls someone his uncle but they really aren't his uncle, lol, lol this is fetus work excuse me, no really Louis is just the cashier but eh, now for the ticket to hell tags, oh my god i just re-read this whAT WAS I ON WHILE WRITING THIS FFS, the cheesiest fluff, yeah - Freeform, yeah that too, yes i know just read pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyoutoosweetcheeks/pseuds/missyoutoosweetcheeks
Summary: Harry vividly remembered the day he was foolish enough to be blinded by pointless rage.It had been on Louis' birthday, a year ago, and Harry had bought tickets to Paris for both him and Lou. He had expected Louis to come with him to Paris for 3 years, without really talking about the plan to his lover.Everything went down hill when Louis refused."You think your bakery is far more important than I am?"Were the exact words he had spewed and stormed off.ORIn which Harry makes a big mistake and has to get Louis back, while Louis' a cute, soft baker.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tryst : One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Christmas lights in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Unrelated to the other works

_**Christmas lights in Paris - O N E S H O T** _

* * *

**_Visuals_ **

**_Harry Styles_ **

**__ **

**_Louis Tomlinson_ **

**__ **

* * *

_**Work Text** _

The cold December air howled outside the warm bakery as people rushed through the streets, a strong hold on their jackets and hats. It was the perfect time for a steaming mug of hot chocolate, and Louis was more than happy to serve them his all-time-favourite recipes. A distinct chatter kept the bakery feeling like home, and Louis smiled to himself, brushing his fringe from his face.

Fairy lights and various Christmas decorations adorned the walls of the bakery, and Louis reminded himself to tell Liam about the lights that were hung outside. They flayed in the wind a little too much, and Louis worried they would snap from their place and break, in turn hurting someone accidentally.

The small bell above the door chimed as it swung open, revealing a frazzled looking Niall with loads of paper bags in his arms. "BUNS! BUNS! I GOT THE INGRED--"

He was, however, silenced with a slap to the head by Zayn, who helped with the bags and ushered him inside the kitchen. Louis blinked for a moment. Deciding to deal with Niall later, he smiled apologetically at the few who sat closer to the door, in turn more prone to the cold. He needed to find a solution for that, it would seem.

Zayn peeked his head out minutes later when Louis was just serving a warmed plate of brownie to an old woman. She smiled at him and dropped a few extra in the tips jar. "Lou!" Zayn hissed when he saw the line clear. "We need ya back in here mate. A batch of the special cookies burnt and Liam's been tearing his head out 'bout it." He informed Louis who nodded at the information, hesitantly stepping away from the counter. It was one of the most busiest times of their business, and although Zayn was their chief brewer and well acquainted with the counter, he wasn't ready to burden Zayn with more work.

It _was_ Christmas after all.

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly and pushed the smaller boy into the warmer region of the bakery. "Well hey, I can actually _ask_ people what they want, you little worry wart." Zayn teased in a lighthearted manner, making Louis stick his pink tongue out, blue eyes glistening with mischief.

Smiling to himself, he walked into the kitchen, enjoying the seemingly everlasting sweetness in the air. Behind the island, Liam furrowed his brows, hair clutched in his hand and eyes focused on the new batch of cookies in the oven. "Hey Lou." Liam smiled apologetically when he saw his little step brother standing beside him with worried eyes. "Sorry about the--" Liam stopped talking with a sheepish scratch behind his neck when Louis chuckled lightly, waving dismissively. "I kinda forgot the recipe in the middle, but now I got it." He informed and Louis smiled.

 _'How's that new chocolate recipe coming?'_ Louis signed and Liam snorted. "Eh... I'm still debating whether orange would work great with it or strawberry."

 _'_ _Orange.'_ Louis signed immediately, a skip in his actions. _Definitely_ orange.

"Alright." Liam chuckled.

"Both!" Niall hollered from across the island and Lou rolled his eyes. Of course. He stuck his tongue out at Niall, who was working on a fresh batch of hot cross buns. The blonde stuck his tongue out back at Louis.

Deciding he had been in the kitchen for too long, he headed out the doors and helped Zayn with the customers.

* * *

Louis sat under the warm shower that night, his small fragile body wracked with heart wrenching sobs.

No one except for his best friends knew just how much he hurt, his hands failing to pick up the broken pieces of his heart, delaying its rightful mend.

He knew he had made the wrong choice in being quiet in the most important part of his life.

And he regretted it.

He was guilty.

He was heart broken, and he was hurt.

He was a coward behind the kind smiles and mute conversations.

And no one was to blame, except for himself.

* * *

"Hey, Lou." Liam smiled sadly from across the table as the four sat down for an early morning breakfast. Niall quietly placed 2 steaming chocolate waffles on Louis' plate, and sat down again.

It was no secret. The walls were thin, and the lads knew that their best friend had cried his heart out the other night.

It was sad that they couldn't do anything. Louis coped with sadness a little differently; he seeked loneliness instead of comfort from others. And _if_ anyone so much as tried, he would close himself off from everyone, and he would truly become quiet, that even his silent actions wouldn't be heard.

The three of them were devastated.

Although, after Louis had finished with his shower and crawled into bed, the three of them had creeped into his bedroom and snuck next to him, giving him their warmth. Louis never admitted it enough, but he appreciated his mates. They never let him feel unloved.

The soft clanking of the forks rang through the modest 4 bedroom apartment that the four shared. It was special to them as they had it especially modified for them, and it was right on top of their bakery.

Deciding to close the bakery for 3 days (due to Christmas), the boys resorted to making new recipes and video calling their families. Visiting was too much of a stretch on their budget, but they decided visiting a local bar or restaurant wasn't.

* * *

The next day was Christmas Eve. And in other words Louis' favourite day because, on every one of his birthdays, the boys would bake him a special cupcake that always had a secret ingredient inside it.

The tradition had started off fairly simple. Like, the surprise would be strawberries or marshmallow or rice krispies, but they had run out of ingredients to add a long time ago, so they made special cupcakes with surprise ingredients like Doritos or soda jellies in the middle. Some times they would work, sometimes they turn out plain horrible, but they still had to finish eating it.

It was fun. (Except today, he had gotten raw powdered cocoa that left a bitter layer on his tongue, courtesy of Zayn).

And that wasn't even Louis' most favourite part. They would go to an orphanage or old age home to donate some money and have a lovely brunch with them.

It always made Louis warm and happy.

Currently sitting in a car filled with the delicious aroma of homemade pasta and whatnot, Louis looked out the window in his passenger seat, Liam behind the wheel. Louis watched as the withered trees flew by, a sort of shush in them as Mother Nature tucked them under a soft white blanket of snow.

"Have we got the orange juice?" Liam remembered suddenly, his voice breaking through the low hum of the local radio.

Zayn turned around and shuffled a bit, and sat in his place. "Yep."

"Okay."

* * *

"--Niall!" Zayn groaned in the backseat as Louis giggled uncontrollably. "You turd! Now we're short of 2 bottles of orange juice!" Niall grinned sheepishly and booped the back of Louis' head.

"We're here." Liam sighed and rolled his eyes as a violent shuffling broke out in the back. "Oh, for the love of-- it's like I'm taking care of _babies!"_

Louis laughed softly and unloaded the food containers from the trunk, Liam coming to his help in a few seconds.

"--Alright, Mr. Baxton. Pleasure." Niall said into the phone as he nudged Zayn. "Well, ya bummer, a hundred and sixty three children will be making it today and we had 200 bottles of juice! It's not like I drank the--"

"Oh, shut up the two of you!"

Louis grunted in agreement as he huffed his way over to the entrance of the orphanage with 3 of the containers. He knocked on the wooden door thrice.

"Yes?" A small woman, of seemingly in her mid fifties, smiled at Louis. Louis opened his mouth and closed it, hesitating and blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh! We're from the bakery? I'm sure Mr. Baxton had spoken of our arrival." Liam came to Louis' help and sat down 5 more containers.

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed and opened the door wider. "Oh... We're so glad you lads could make it..." The woman said, feeling a little grateful and fond of the four boys who stood in front of her. "No worries." Niall smiled and helped Zayn with the juice cartons.

The lady closed the door after the four of them had gotten the containers into the kitchen counter, their hands behind their back. Niall bounced on his toes and Louis wringed his hands in excitement. He could hear the soft echo of children laughing and shrieking in delight; Louis couldn't wait to meet them.

"--Yes, ma'am, we made sure not to add leek and peanuts in any of the foods." Liam reassured the old woman, Fiona, as she had introduced herself, as they were led to the back of the mansion where a huge garden filled with children of varying ages were playing or tucked into a corner reading a book or chancing board games.

Niall had already bounced over to the ones on the makeshift swings, making sure the kids were not quarrelling with each other. As obnoxious as Niall was, he was a sweet heart who loved kids and joking around with them.

Zayn on the other hand, dutifully followed Liam and Fiona back into the kitchen. He wasn't much for the pressure, and would rather choose herding sheep than deal with babysitting.

Louis watched his lively surroundings and softly padded over to the little boy who sat under the trees, his back rested against the trunk. The boy looked to be 6, and was silently writing something in his notebook.

Louis stood in front of the boy. The little boy, startled, looked up to see Louis, who in turn stared back, silently asking for permission. The boy looked away with a small, shy shrug, and Louis contemplated before taking a seat.

A few beats of silence passed before Louis could feel eyes on him. He looked over to the boy, who looked away quickly, eyes wide and cheeks pink. "S-sorry. Staring is rude." He muttered, almost to himself, and Louis nearly cooed.

Louis touched the boy's shoulder slightly and signed, _'It's okay.'_

The boy looked at him quizzically and slowly slid over his notebook and pencil, realisation dawning on his features. "Was... Was your voice stolen?" The boy whispered in wonder after he fleetingly read Louis' scrawl.

 _'No.'_ Louis wrote, chuckling at the little guy.

"Oh." The boy seemed relieved. "Then how did you--" He then proceeded to slap a hand over his mouth, and then gasped. "Sorry! That is also rude," He apologised, and Louis watched in amusement. "I'm Nate." He said after a pause, shyly pushing the notebook back into Louis' hands.

_'Louis.'_

"Lou-is?"

"No, Nate." A deep voice piped in-- a voice Louis knew all too well-- making Louis freeze in his spot. "It's _Lou-ee._ "

* * *

Harry wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol he had drank last night with his cheery uncle, or the jet lag that suspiciously lagged for two days, but he thought he had seen Louis.

 _His_ Louis.

And he wasn't sure of what to do, nor was he ready.

Walking into the kitchen and spotting Liam and Zayn hunched over food containers was a real blow to his chest.

That meant his Louis _was_ here.

Making sure he wasn't spotted by the lads, he discreetly slipped out, only to find Louis under the peach trees with Nate, just as beautiful as the day Harry had left him.

The biggest fucking mistake he's done. Ever.

Harry had watched for a few moments, as Louis smiled in his mesmerising way, eyes lit up like the Christmas nights, stealing away Harry's breath as always.

Speaking of...

"H-happy birthday, Lou..." Harry whispered gingerly as he eyed the back of Louis' head. Louis hadn't moved an inch, and had watched forlornly as Nate awkwardly shifted away from the tense surroundings.

Nate seemed a smart boy, and knew not to interfere when adults were concerned. Louis, at that moment, couldn't particularly bring himself to praise such a trait.

"Louis..." Harry took a step forward. Louis seemed to come to his senses though, because he stood up swiftly and ran.

He _ran_.

Away from Harry.

And Harry's heart shattered, all over again; the same broken heart that he tried to fix from withering away.

* * *

Louis ran. He ran until he reached Niall on the other end of the garden.

"--Yayy!! No, wait! Nat, don't-- _Louis?_ " Niall successfully pulled the brawling twins apart and walked over to his best friend, who seemed lost, teary, sad _and_ scared, _all at the same time_.

"Hey, Lou, it's gonna be--" He started, only to be cut off by Louis.

_'Harry's here.'_

Niall's brows rose, and in a moment, anger flared through him as he _indeed_ watched the fúcker who broke his best friend's heart race right behind Lou.

"Lou-- Niall." Harry stumbled over his words and toes, somehow coming to a respectable stop.

"Harry." Niall replied in surprise, and stood before Louis protectively.

"I... I suggest you leave, H." Niall kept it low, not wanting to startle the kids.

Harry reached intently, and flinched when Louis backed, and Niall's glare hardened. "I just... I just wanna talk."

"I don't think that's a good idea mate." Niall retorted and slowly made his way to the mansion after Louis had pointed out.

Harry was... speechless.

In all honesty, he didn't know what to do. Considering the fact that he didn't _deserve_ Louis, shut him up.

And yet, in all his blunder, he just wanted to hear his voice. Just once, even if it were in anger, to call his name.

Just once.

Except Harry didn't realise the reality, did he?

* * *

"Kids! Close your eyes and thank who _ever_ is up there for this wonderful day!" Fiona smiled as a silence settled over the children.

Seconds later, the kids began talking and laughing, bringing a sort of comfort to the place.

Louis, Zayn and Liam served the kids with extra servings if they needed, and Niall watched over the kids and made sure everyone was full.

Harry, on the other hand, had a carton of juice in his hands, sipping noisily at his orange juice. Almost pettily like a child himself. He had resorted to watching Louis intently after distributing a juice box to each of the children.

Louis seemed more and more angelic and unattainable as the time ticked by. And Harry hurt.

He watched as Louis wove between the cluster of children, grinning and brushing at his cute little fringe.

Harry's fingers itched to weave through the soft hair. He yearned to touch him, hold him.

Except, Louis felt miles away.

* * *

2 months of contemplating, waiting, and harsh glaring from lads who were once his best mates later, Harry sat in his car, eyes scrutinising the steering wheel before him.

_Should he go in?_

Oh, who was he kidding-- he had waited for this all along.

Harry knew that Niall and Liam were out shopping for extra ingredients as business was relatively slow on a Wednesday afternoon. Only Zayn and Louis were in the bakery, and _Harry just wanted to talk._

Surely, Zayn would let him, right?

* * *

Louis hurt. He rubbed at his chest in a melancholy manner and stared into space. He knew that talking to Harry would open fresh wounds, but maybe he could have closure?

There weren't many people in the bakery that day. Just Jonah, a 46 year old clerk, sat eating his usual blueberry pie for lunch. Louis could hear Zayn crushing coffee beans in the back, and he sighed.

Just then, the bell above the door chimed, and Louis stood straight. He smiled in welcome, only for it to drop when he saw who it was.

_Harry._

Louis froze as the intruder tentatively stepped up to the counter. "Hey." Harry said softly.

Louis felt as though he had lost his voice now, more than ever. He blinked up at Harry, ready to run.

_One wrong move, Harry. One wrong move._

"Could I get a..." Harry trailed off as he stared into Louis' alarmed eyes. "A white chocolate mocha coffee... Along with a ch-chance at conversation?" He looked hopeful. "Please?"

Staring for a few beats, Louis turned and rushed into the kitchen, missing the tears in Harry's eyes.

 _'White chocolate mocha.'_ He signed to Zayn who furrowed his brows. "We took it off the..." He said, then frowned. "Unless, it's Harry." He bit out and almost walked out. Louis pulled him back and shook his head. "Louis!--"

It was then that Louis figured he could be more than a mute spectator of his life. He decided he would deal with his problems himself. Even as Zayn protested, he assured him he was fine, and that he was a grown man of 24 years.

That seemed to calm Zayn a bit.

Taking the drink Louis knew was Harry's all time favourite, he walked out to see him frowning at the counter, his sleeves wiping at a lone stray tear.

Louis paused. Was he ready, really?

Harry was startled when a drink was placed in front of him. "Th-thank you." He stuttered and placed a 100 dollar note on the counter. "I don't have change... Keep it." He said when he saw Louis' agitated expression. "It's okay. Please?"

Louis frowned and dropped the remainder in the charity box.

"Louis... Could we-- could we talk? Please?" Harry tried again and waited.

Louis looked at the earnest expression on Harry's face and hesitated.

_'Alright.'_

He signed hesitantly after a few beats, only to confuse Harry.

Till Harry seemed to finally understand.

* * *

Harry vividly remembered the day he was foolish enough to be blinded by pointless rage.

It had been on Louis' birthday, a year ago, and Harry had bought tickets to Paris for both him and Lou. He had expected Louis to come with him to Paris for 3 years, _without_ really talking about the plan to his lover.

Everything went down hill when Louis refused.

_"You think your bakery is far more important than I am?"_

Were the exact words he had spewed and stormed off. 

Away from 4 years of relationship, ring forgotten in the pocket of his trousers.

Right now, he didn't know what he had expected. For Louis to accept Harry's declarations and let go of his independence and livelihood?

And now, standing before the boy who still held his heart, Harry was speechless.

Ironically, so was Louis.

" _Baby..._ " Harry whispered, his bottom lip wobbling profusely. "I thought... You... Nate... I didn't..." Tears brimmed in his eyes and he softly tucked a wispy strand of hair behind Louis' ear.

Louis stood still, his heart thumping in his chest.

_'Don't be that coward, Louis.'_

He told himself, but still couldn't bring himself to open his mouth.

"I j-just needed to hear your voice..."

And then, Louis let the first tear slip down his cheeks.

* * *

Harry fiddled with the grass beside him.

After that heart wrenching moment of truth, Zayn had rushed out and had given Harry a bruise on his jaw. He rubbed at it softly, wincing lightly.

After a few furious hand movements from Louis, Zayn had begrudgingly told Harry that Louis was good to talk, after reminding him of how much of an asshole he was.

Harry was. He hadn't even said goodbye to his best friends in all the blunder.

Now sitting in a remote meadow-- the same meadow where Louis had taken Harry on their first date-- with a nervous Louis beside him on the soft blanket, Harry poured his heart out.

"I'm sorry, Lou." He began. "I'm just so, so sorry. I'm such an asshole, aren't I? I mean, I left you for something you... for something that wasn't even your fault! I was immature, and petty, and a major ass. I had... I had the _nerve_ to hurt you, _and_ run away with no explanation, much like the coward I am." He said and tore at the green leaves, his voice breaking. "I took you and your feelings for granted, didn't realise my stupidity, and assumed things. I was hurt, yes, but I could've talked it out, right? I could've done _something_ , right? Instead I jumped to conclusions. Instead I assumed you didn't love me anymore. Because, _fück_ , Lou, I love you. _I love you so fůcking much_. And now I don't deserve you." He brushed away the tears that had begun to fall profusely and hugged his knees.

Louis opened his mouth. Then closed it. He wanted to say something, _anything_ , but seemed to have forgotten how to.

"--And then you looked so beautiful that day," Harry continued, making Louis blush and rub at his chest. "--Love you. I just... I just..." Harry stumbled over his words and sniffed. "H-hurt."

And that's when Louis knew enough was enough. Shaking his head softly, he surged forward and captured Harry's lips with his own, his small palms softly cradling Harry face.

Harry stumbled in surprise but kissed back nonetheless, his teeth softly pulling at Louis' bottom lip. Louis sighed softly.

Breaking for air, the two of them rested their foreheads together. "Love you, Lou. So much." Harry whispered against Louis' lips. Louis initiated another kiss, letting Harry know just how much he hurt, and loved him back.

Lips passionately fought against each other, and Louis' hands travelled down to Harry's chest. Harry's breath hitched as he gripped Louis' waist in his palms.

Softly laying Louis down, Harry hovered above without breaking the kiss. His fingers softly drew circles on Louis' hipbones, making him shiver in his position.

Eyes closed and breathing heavily, Harry leaned his forehead against Louis', a sort of pang racing through his chest. This was the end, wasn't it? That was what Louis was telling him, wasn't it?

A tear slipped down Harry's cheek onto Louis' eye and he placed a small, soft lingering kiss on Harry's cherry lips.

Just as Harry was about to move away, Louis steeled himself and questioningly gazed at the sadness in Harry's eyes. "It's... This is goodbye, isn't it?"

Louis blushed and shook his head, pulling Harry closer that their foreheads rested on each other again. _'No.'_ He mouthed shyly. _'It isn't.'_

Harry laughed breathily, tucking his face into Louis' neck, placing several kisses there. His lips trailed up his throat and jaw, finally capturing the blue eyed boy's.

"Let me..." Harry gasped slightly. "Let me love you, Lou. Give... Give me another chance. I promise to treasure you. For-forever." He whispered and closed his eyes in anticipation, receiving a fleeting butterfly kiss on his lips.

And that was when Harry knew, he had a new lease of life, with the beautiful boy he loved so much, beside him.

Harry kissed Louis softly, revelling in the way Louis' hands travelled down his torso. 

A sweet moan escaped Louis' lips as Harry sucked on his collarbone, hands slowly removing the t-shirt Louis wore, his hands trying their best to remember every ridge and bump on Louis' body. 

Taking it a chance, Harry pushed his tongue in Louis' mouth, tongues brushing over faintly familiar territories.

Harry moaned as Louis tugged on his curly hair, their lips starting to pick up their pace against each other. "Love you..." Harry breathed as Louis' hands silently worked on removing Harry's shirt and both their pants. Harry panted and leaned back, "W-wait, baby are you sure?"

 _'Please',_ Louis mouthed, _'Touch me, please.'_

Breath hitching, Harry nodded. In no time at all, both the lovers laid in a tangle of limbs, clothes strewn apart.

" _Ah._ " Louis gasped as their crotches brushed against each other, and a series of moans slipped passed his now bitten-plump lips as Harry grinded on him, his mouth making its way down, leaving sweet kisses in its wake. "So sweet..." Harry moaned against Louis' hipbones. "So beautiful..." He whispered, slowly tugging on the waistband of Louis' boxers after receiving a reassuring nod.

"So delicate..." He continued, placing a kiss on the head of Louis' length. Harry licked off the sweet pre-come, eliciting a delicious mewl from Louis, who gasped and clutched Harry's locks. "Mine..." He muffled against the stiff length before him, and took Louis into his mouth.

" _Ah- ah._ " Sweet sounds of pleasure escaped Louis open mouth as Harry bobbed his head expertly, his hands softly massaging Louis' balls, and his tongue swiping over the head in a circular motion.

" _Ah~!_ " Louis let out finally, his hot release rushing down Harry's welcome mouth and dribbling down to his thighs.

Louis whimpered as Harry removed his mouth, adoration shining in his Emerald eyes.

 _'Make.'_ Louis mouthed and hesitated. _'Make love to me.'_

With the way Harry's eyes softened affectionately, Louis knew that more than closure, Louis had _needed_ the closeness to his Harry.

"Lou. _Fūck._ Yeah?" Harry groaned and cursed as Louis let his hand brush against Harry's still clothed bulge, pressing up.

Leaning his forehead against Louis', Harry looked carefully. "Are you sure, love?"

'Yes.' Louis mouthed immediately.

"Okay. Okay... That's all I need to know."

Kissing at Louis' collarbone, Harry reached down to stroke Louis' length. Soon enough, Louis let out the sounds that drove Harry over a bridge. Making sure Louis was comfortable, Harry reached down two fingers to the slit and slowly licked the pre-come off his fingers, watching intently as Louis' eyes darkened with lust.

Slathering his fingers in Louis' initial release, Harry slowly pushed a finger into Louis' clenching pink hole. " _Ah._ " Came the sweet reward of such a task.

Capturing his lips in a kiss, Harry pumped his finger, soon adding another one. " _Ah~!_ "

Harry scissored and prepped his Louis as they lost themselves in pleasure, moaning.

"Are you ready, baby?" Harry asked as he aligned himself with Louis' pink hole that clenched around nothing once Harry removed his fingers. Louis nodded in ecstasy, delicately biting on his bottom lip.

" _Oh-- uh,_ " The two of them moaned against each other as Harry slowly thrust into Louis prostrate. " _Fuck._ " Harry cursed as he sucked on Louis' sensitive nipples. " _So tight, baby. So tight. So perfect._ " He panted as he thrust into his Louis, who mewled and moaned, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

That took them to a deeper level. " _Ah!_ " Louis bit on Harry's shoulder as Harry pumped faster, moving one of Louis' legs to his shoulder, filling Louis up in all the right places.

" _So tight._ " Harry groaned as Louis clenched around him. " _So perfect. So good._ " He panted as he slowly began to pound into Louis. He sucked on Louis' sweet spot-- sucking and licking a bruise there-- marking him as his. He proceeded to bite at it, sending Louis over the edge.

" _Fuck._ " Harry cursed as Louis clenched and shuddered. Harry kept pounding, loving the way Louis clung to him, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"Once more baby. _Fuck._ " He panted as Louis let out high pitched moans that went straight to his throbbing dïck.

" _With me, baby._ " Harry moaned as he slammed into Louis, both of them releasing at the same time. Harry sloppily rode out his high and collapsed on top of Louis, out of breath and out of the world.

"I love you, Louis Tomlinson. _Fuck_ I love you. _So, so,_ much. Thank you," He whispered as he pulled out and pulled Louis closer to him, pulling the extra blanket over themselves.

And as much as Louis was tired, and his throat dry with unuse, he pushed the broken words out. "L-love you, too-oo." He whispered and drifted to a deep sleep, taking with him the happiness that Harry radiated, both the boys wholeheartedly in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL EW BYE LMFAO
> 
> _Butttttt. If you liked it here's the[fic post ](https://missyoutoosweetcheeks.tumblr.com/post/632877206286237696/christmas-lights-in-paris) :)))) lol _
> 
> _I'm new on Tumblr lmao hehehe feel free to come say hiiiii_


End file.
